


Dancing in the Morning

by signedxo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Taxi is still a tabaxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signedxo/pseuds/signedxo
Summary: Holding out a hand, Br’aad looked up at his, still blushing, partner. “Dance with me?”-Short and sweet
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor/Taxi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Dancing in the Morning

Morning light filtered through the curtains. Casting a soft glow over the messy bedroom. Shadows danced across the floor and the walls, and some kissed the face of a sleeping figure. As the sun rose higher, the sun’s light gently nudged the said figure awake. 

The half-elf man slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep still clouding his vision. But as sleep took over him again, the man turned around, snuggling further into bed. Although, he wasn’t expecting for the other side of the bed to feel so cold. 

His eyes snapped open as he realized he was alone in bed. Sitting up, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Confusion was evident across his face, as he looked around for any clue as to where his partner could have gone.

He didn’t have to look for long, because one deep breath in through his nose was enough to know his partner's exact location. Smiling as he smelled the smell of freshly cooked bacon, Br’aad got out of bed. Exiting the bedroom, the half-elf softly padded towards the kitchen where he knew he would find Taxi.

As he approached the kitchen, he could not only hear the sound of food sizzling on a pan, but the sound of Taxi whistling to the song playing on the radio. Getting closer, enough to see, Br’aad had to stifle a giggle as he saw his boyfriend (badly) dance around the kitchen. Although it was getting harder to stay quiet once he heard Taxi start to sing along to the song.

Br’aad just leaned against the closest wall, and admired his dorky boyfriend from a far. 

It was only when Taxi was “dipping” his spatula dramatically, did Br’aad finally speak up.

“I think you're burning the food.”

The tabaxi yelped in surprise and fell to the floor. He quickly stood up, staring at Br’aad with a red face. 

“So uh… you heard all that?” After a nod from the other, Taxi continued nervously. “And you saw all that?” Another nod, and Taxi groaned, “Fuck, that’s embarrassing.”

Br’aad just laughed and walked up to the other man. “It’s not embarrassing, I thought it was cute.”

“Really?” 

“Really. You’re actually a really good singer, though your dance moves could use some practise.” Holding out a hand, Br’aad looked up at his, still blushing, partner. “Dance with me?” 

Taxi didn’t say anything, just shyly grabbed Br’aad’s hand and pulled him in. His hands slipped down and rested comfortably on Br’aad’s waist. While the half-elf lay one of his hands on Taxi’s chest, and the other sneaked under and grabbed his shoulder. Br’aad’s head was also resting on the tabaxi’s chest.

The pair stood in the kitchen. Slowly turning around, as slow music softly played. The sun was shining proudly through the window now, creating a warm, cozy atmosphere. As the music changed for a faster paced more upbeat song, the couple pulled away from each other, but only for a second. Soon, they were happily dancing in the kitchen, jumping and spinning. Laughter echoed throughout their apartment, mingling with the music and creating a more beautiful song. Taxi held onto Br’aad’s hand and twirled him around. As they landed close together once again, the tabaxi held onto his boyfriend and dipped him. 

Br’aad’s giggled and smiled brightly up at his Taxi. They met eyes, and started to lean in. As their lips met, still in the dip position, it felt as electric and magical as the first time they kissed. Although it only lasted for a short amount of time, they still cherished that kiss, as they do with every kiss. 

Pulling away, the two kept their foreheads together as Taxi slowly stood them back up. Just as they were going to kiss again, Taxi’s ears perked up. Taking a deep breath in, both their eyes widened in realization.

“Oh shit the food!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am because, yeah. I didn’t actually read this once I finished typing. So if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I’ll fix it. Yeah thanks.


End file.
